El embarazo de Midorikawa Mpreg, Yaoi y Lemmon
by YumiFubuki
Summary: Hiroto penso que seria de lo más lindo el embarazo de Midorikawa... se equivoco. -¡Estoy gordo! ¡Parezco una vaca! -¡¿No quieeres helado! -¡Abstinencia hasta que él vaya a la universidad! Estos 9 meses serán interesantes...


~EL EMBARAZO DE MIDORIKAWA~  
~Capitulo 1~  
~Dos meses y medio~

Hiroto habia fingido no darse cuenta del extraño comportamiento de su secretario, pero esto ya era la gota que derramaba el vaso.  
-¡¿Cómo que no quieres helado?  
-Asi es, no quiero helado ni quiero comer- contestó cómo si fuera lo más común del mundo- Es más, voy a irme a la casa, estoy muy cansado y quiero dormir un poco.  
A Hiroto casi se le salen los ojos de sus orbitas de tan abiertos que los tenia por la sorpresa.  
¿No quiere helado? ¿Esta cansado y quiere ir a dormir? ¡No! Midorikawa era la persona más activa que conocía y comia helado todo el dia, eso no era para nada normal.  
-¡Pero eso no es normal! ¡Debes estar enfermo!-gritó.  
Escuchó unos sollozos y miró al peliverde.  
-R-Ryuu, no llores...  
-Hiroto le gritó a Midorikawa-le dijo entre lágrimas-, y Midorikawa sólo quiere dormir.  
El pelirrojo suspiro. Ahora su esposo se comportaba cómo cúando tenia cinco años.  
-Lo siento mucho, vamos a casa Ryuu-dijo sonriendole y llevandolo hacia el automóvil.  
Al principio, Midorikawa iba cantando lo que parecia ser una canción de cuna, pero despúes todo quedo en completo silencio.  
-Ryuuji, ¿Eh? Se... Quedo dormido.  
Miró al peliverde que se habia acurrucado en su asiento para poder dormir. Pero, eran tan sólo las dos de la tarde y ya estaba tan cansado hasta el punto de quedarse dormido.  
Al llegar, tuvo que llevarlo en brazos hasta la cama. Esperó. Una hora, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve... Y Midorikawa no despertó has las diez de la mañana siguiente.  
Y para colmo no parecia sentirse muy bien que digamos. Se habia despertado y le habia dado los buenos dias a su esposo cúando de pronto, salió corriendo al cuarto de baño y se encerró en el.  
-Mido, ¿Que tienes? ¿Estas bien? ¡Abre la puerta por favor!- decia preocupado Hiroto al escuchar a Midorikawa vomitar.  
Se escuchó como le quitó el seguro a la puerta, y Hiroto entró. Él estaba en el suelo muy pálido y cansado. Hiroto se sentó junto a él y acaricio sus largos cabellos verdes.  
-¿Estas bien? Si quieres puedes tomarte el dia libre. Deberías ir al doctor-le dijo al ojinegro preocupado. Este le sonrio.  
-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Ire a trabajar y creo que no necesito ir al doctor. Talvez sólo fue algo que comí ayer.  
-¡Pero si no comiste nada ayer!- protestó, pero el otro sólo lo ignoró y se preparo para ir a trabajar.

Estaba pensando en si debía arrastrar a Ryuuji hasta dónde el doctor, ó si debía llamar a Goenji y que fuera a su casa para evitar que el peliverde escapara.  
-¡Señor Kira! ¡Señor Kira!-una empleada entró corriendo a su oficina- Perdone por entrar así pero, el señor Midorikawa se ah desmayado.  
Hiroto salió corriendo hacia dónde le indíco la empleada y lo vio ahí en el suelo con varios empleados más a su alrededor.  
De inmediato lo llevo al hospital dónde Goenji trabajaba cómo doctor y Fubuki de enfermero.  
-¿Que es lo que tiene? ¿Es malo? ¿Cúando se recuperara? ¿Estara bien? ¡¿Por que no me responden?- preguntaba "gritaba" cómo histérico.  
-Tranquilizate Hiroto, no es nada malo, al contrario es muy bueno y tardara unos seis meses en recuperarse-le decía Fubuki con una sonrisa.  
-Midorikawa esta esperando un bebé.  
Su mente procesa la información lentamente. Bebé, Midorikawa, seis meses, muy bueno, esperando...  
-¡Voy a ser papá!-gritó Hiroto y se lanzó a abrazar a Goenji y Fubuki, y después se separo un poco acergonzádo-Mejor voy a ver a Ryuuji-y Hiroto fue a la habitación continua al consultorio.  
Midorikawa traia el pelo suelto y veia en la televisión lo que parecia ser una novela.  
-¡No! ¡Él te engaña con Mitsuko! Veté con Kaoru, él si te ama, no cómo Hiroshi. ¡Vamos Ayumi!- decía con lagrimás de rabia en los ojos.  
-Mido, ¿No crees que ya te emociónaste mucho con eso? Mirate, ya estas llorando- le dijo divertido el pelirrojo.  
Midorikawa lo vio, se secó las lágrimas y le sonrio dulcemente.  
-¿Cómo se sienten?  
-Muy hambrientos, y cansados. ¿Podemos ir a casa y comer algo?  
Goenji y Fubuki entraron a tiempo para escuchar lo que decía.  
-Pues ir a comer, pero procura que no sea a Hiroto en la cama, por que podrias volver a desmayarte-le dijo Goenji haciendo que el peliverde se sonrojára violentamente.  
-N-No sé de q-que ha-hablas.  
-¡Ay, si, lo dice el embarazado! Mido ese bebé no se hizo magicamente-le dijo Fubuki mirandolo picaramente.  
Midorikawa se sonrojó aún más y los demás rieron.  
-Muy bien, tienen que saber que el embarazo es de alto riesgo, pero siempre y cuando te alimentes bien, no te esfuerces, descanses mucho y tengas los cuidados adecuados estaras perfectamente bien. Ya puedes irte a tu casa. Y si te sientes mal, sólo llamanos y mandaremos de inmediato a alguien por ti.  
Despúes de escuchar todas las indícaciones de Goenji, se fueron a casa.  
Estaban que derrochaban alegría por todos lados. Un bebé era lo mejor que les podia pasar en la vida.

~Cuatro meses~

Midorikawa estaba llorando desesperadamente mientras Hiroto lo intentaba tranquilizar.  
-Calma, tranquilo, ya compraremos más ropa.  
-¡Estoy gordo! ¡Estoy hecho una vaca! ¡Paresco un tanque andante!  
Y esque el vientre del peliverde ya habia crecido bastante y la ropa ya le quedaba chica. Hiroto no queria ni imaginarse como se pondria en los meses siguientes.  
-Mira, Hitomiko tiene ropa para embarazada y pensé que tu tambien deberías usar ropa para embarazado, asi que Hitomiko me hizo el favor de ir a comprarte ropa. Mandó a hacer ropas igual a las que ya tenias. Así te será más comodo.  
Le entrgó unas bolsas con ropas iguales a las que solía usar siempre.  
-¡Gracias! ¡Por eso te amo!- Abrazó al pelirrojo unos segundos y despues lo empujó.  
-¿Por que me empujas?  
-¡Salte! Me tengo que cambiar- le dijo Midorikawa cruzando los brazos.  
Hiroto le miro confundido. ¿Midorikawa no queria que lo viera cambiarse? Eso si era absurdo.  
-¿Después de tantos años juntos no quieres que te vea desnudo?  
Midorikawa se sonrojó violentamente y desvio la mirada avergonzado.  
-P-Pues no q-quiero que me v-veas... ¡Por que eres un pervertido!  
Hiroto se hechó a reir completamente divertido por la situación. Hace años que Midorikawa no hacía eso, y le provocaba gracía volver a verlo haciendo eso.  
-¡Callate! ¡N-No es gracioso!  
El embarazado sacó casi a patadas a su esposo que se estaba muriendo de la risa.  
Aún sonrojado, sacó la ropa de las bolsas. Era completamente igual a la que solía usar. Buscó la ropa que siempre llevaba para el trabajo y se la puso.  
Le quedaba a la perfección y era muy, pero muy comóda.  
Guardó la ropa de las bolsas en su closet, y al terminar, se dió cuenta de que había una pequeña bolsa con papel de colores sobresaliendo y una nota.  
Tomó la tarjeta y la leyó.  
-Esto es un pequeño extra de mi parte... Esperó y lo uses todos los dias Ryuuji. Con amor, Hiroto.  
Abrió la bolsa y miró su contenido. Encajes. Negro, verde, rojo, azul, rosa... Lenceria fina exportada de francia.  
Midorikawa se sonrojó como nunca lo habia hecho. Hiroto iba a sufrir un severo castigo.  
Se dirigió haciá donde Hiroto y lo fulmino con la mirada.  
-¡KIRA!  
El aludido lo miró con un poco de miedo y le sonrió inocentemente.  
-Sin sexo hasta que tu hijo este en la secundaria- amenazó al pelirrojo.  
-¿Que? ¡No es justo! ¡Me quieres matar! ¿Que no te gustan esas cosas?  
El peliverde se sonrojó de nuevo.  
-¡Depravado! ¡Pervertido! ¡Enfermo sexual! ¡Acosador! ¡Jefé irresponsable!-le gritó el embarazado.  
-¿Jefé irresponsable?- le preguntó confundido.  
-Es que... Ya no sabía que más decir...- le respondió el menor avergonzadó.  
Hiroto se empezó a reír de su secretario.  
Después de eso, fueron al doctor a revisar que todo estuviera bien.  
-Muy bien, los resultados de los análisis de la semana pasada llegaran en diez minutos. Shiro y yo regramos luego- Goenji y su enfermero salíeron del consultorio dejando solos a la pareja.  
-Hiro~ Me siento raro, tengo ganas de hacer algo divertido- canturreó Midorikawa acercandose provocativamente a Hiroto que no dudó en seguirle el juego.  
-¿A si? ¿Y a que quiere jugar mi lindo gatito?- dijo seductoramente tomando de las caderas a su esposo.  
-El gatito quiere jugar con esto que esta aqui-respondió Midorikawa acariciando el miembro de Hiroto por encima del pantalón.  
Hiroto suspiró y comenzó a quitarle la ropa al peliverde. Ni loco dejaria pasar esa oportunidad, había estado en abstinencia por semanas. Al contrario, aprovecharía al maximó la oportunidad.  
-Asi que... El gatito nos salío travieso, ¿Verdad?  
-No te imaginas cuanto.  
Midorikawa comenzó a quitarle la ropa al pelirrojo, dejandoló rapidamente como a él le gustaba verlo.  
-Mira, aún no esta tan grande- dijo inocentemente señalando el gran miembro de su esposo-. Puedo hacer magia, ¿Sabías?  
-¿Y que trucó puede hacer el gatito?- preguntó Hiroto.  
-Puedo hacer que la varita magíca sea muy, pero muy grande-tomó la "varita magíca" y la metio en su boca moviendola de arriba a abajo lentamente. Y tenia razón. Crecío al doble.  
Hiroto tomó a Midorikawa de la cintura y lo llevó hacía la camilla. Lo recostó y se acomodó encima de él.  
Jugeteó con los pequeños y exitados botoncito rosados y besó salvajemente a Midorikawa. Este se limitó a gemír y corresponder al demandante beso.  
Sus lenguas peleaban entre sus bocas, exitando aún más a los dueños de ellas. Las manos de Hiroto recorrieron el delicado cuerpo bajo el suyo, sintiendo cada parte de su suave piel.

Hola! Si, se que soy mala por dejar el capitulo hasta aqui, pero aún no tenia terminado el lemmon. Ustedes deciden, ¿Quieren el lemmon? ¿O los interrumpen y se quedan con las ganas?  
¿Comentario? ¿Helado? ¿Critíca constructiva? ¿Les aburrio? ¿Quieren que lo continue?  
Lo que sea puden comentarlo!  
Hasta el proximo capitulo! (^-^)/

YumiFubuki!


End file.
